The Man Himself? Are You Serious?
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU Season 4 - 1/13 - A week after Dean returns from Hell, they're resting in New Orleans when a case, involving a victim with puncture marks on his neck, hinders their time 2gether. But what they don't realise is that this is no ordinary vampire! WINCEST
1. Author's Notes & Cast

**Authors Note:**

As this season (and the ones to follow!) are going to be set in an alternate universe to the one's on TV, there are going to be some minor (or major, depending on the situation) changes to the mythos of Supernatural;

Obviously Dean and Sam have been in a sexual relationship that has been going on since the latter turned sweet 16

In this universe; anyone who's gay, lesbian, bi, transgendered, etc are considered as equal resulting in prejudice and decriminalization being non-existent. Also incest isn't considered taboo but it's not an easy subject to express about

When Sam, Dean and Ruby try to kill Lilith at the end of Season 3, instead of possessing Ruby, she instead possesses the mother of the daughter, who she possessed earlier on in the episode. Thus Ruby keeps her original body and isn't sent "far, far away". [I thought I might change this because I simply love Katie Cassidy as Ruby, despite a lot of Supernatural fans disagreeing with me but that's their opinion]

More coming soon as the season progresses!

* * *

**The Cast:**

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jenson Ackles – Dean Winchester

Scott Speedman – Count Dracula/Vincent Drake

Elizabeth Röhm – Detective Azalea Scott

Kevin Zegers – Joshua


	2. Chapter 1

PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 4 YET BUT I THOUGHT I'LL WRITE MY OWN IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO EXPECT SOME CHANGES TO THE CHARACTERS IF YOU'VE ALREADY SEEN EPISODES OF S4!

* * *

 Running down the dark alleyways of New Orleans, a man in his early 20's is scared for his life. His clothes are ripped in several places, revealing scratch marks underneath, his eyes are red with tears and blood's seeping from his neck wound. "Help me! Somebody help me, please!" His cries, however, are drowned out by the sound of the Mardi Gras parade and soon gives up.

Following close behind him is a figure with glowing red irises who shifts from shadow to shadow as it pursues the scared young man, like the hunter to its prey. Struggling for breath the young man's chest is burning as though his lungs are literally on fire while his heart's beating a thousand times a minute.

"Josh-ua! Why do you run from me? I thought you loved me? You said you wanted to be with me forever? The voice seems to echo with deep masculinity as Joshua runs hard into a wall, an obvious dead-end. Trying desperately to open doors to find them locked and the escape ladder to be just out of reach, he decides to turn back but finds the creature already standing a several feet away, hiding in the shadows.

"I never said any of those things! You did; planting those words inside my head to make me think that I was! Then you took a bite of my neck! Why you sicko! You a cannibal or something?!" He shouts over the noise of the parade.

The creature laughs hoarsely, disappearing from one shadow to the next, reappearing ever closer to its panicking victim, "Oh no...I don't have pleasures in devouring human flesh. No, I prefer to drink their fresh, delicious blood and soon, you'll have a craving for it too."

Crying now Joshua steps back until he hits the wall, "Please! I don't want to die! I promise I won't tell anyone about this! Just please, leave me alone!"

The creature, still advancing from shadow to shadow, appears to Joshua under the flickering spotlight that barely illuminates the alley. His appearance's of a man in his early 30's, extremely handsome and sporting a nice stubble. Underneath his expensive clothes, he has a muscular figure and his eyes have changed from red to hazel and they look beautiful under the light, "Oh but I can't leave you alone," his British accent evident in his soft voice, "Once I have a taste, I must have every last drop." He seems to glide closer to his victim, who's now in a daze, as his eyes seem to glow, "Now look into my eyes, let go of everything, you are safe now."

Succumbing to his hypnotic voice Joshua's eyes narrow, as though half-asleep, before the Man closes in and plants a softening kiss on his lips. Then placing a clawed hand on his head the Man arches Joshua's head to the side, exposing the neck wound, before his fangs extend and he plunges them right into the wound. As blood trickles down Joshua's chest, the Man continues to drink it as it causes his victim's skin to lose its colouring, taking away his very life. Having drank what he needed, the Man lets go of Joshua who, due to severe blood loss, slumps heavily onto the floor, dead.

Staring down at his latest victim, the Man licks the blood from his lips seductively and replies softly, "Thank you, young one, for providing sustenance for your master, Count Dracula. When you revive in a few days, you shall be surely welcomed at my humble abode here in New Orleans, my new-found home..."

* * *

"Supernatural"

* * *

 Two days later, in a small hotel that overlooks the river, the eldest of the Winchesters awakes just in time to see the Sun rising in the east. He lifts his free arm to block out its radiance as he turns to face his little brother; his best friend, his "twin-flame", the love of his life, Sammy. His arm's wrapped rather comfortably around Sam; whose head's nestled nicely below his stubbled chin whilst his long arm rests pleasingly on Dean's chest and has also managed to wrap a leg around him. _This is __his__ way of making sure I don't go anywhere or do anything without him knowing about it first. I wouldn't say it to his face, mind, but I think it's kinda nice, having him look out for me for a change whilst I get back on my feet. Being out of Hell for only a week after 4 months has really put a damper on my body as well as my hunting skills. Only on my first hunt back, I was beaten to a bloody pulp by a pair of low-ranked demons and near-death when Sammy, "my knight in shining armour", came in at the last minute and managed to vanquish them before they could finish me off. Of course, I gave him a good yelling about "not watching my back" but it was quickly forgotten by the time we were doing it right there, just moments after killing those bastards. In the time that I've spent in Hell, that was what I missed the most; the ability to feel Sam's lips against mine and touch his soft, innocent body in ways that were pure ecstasy for the both of us...I can also sense our invulnerable connection growing again like it once did..._his thoughts, however, are disturbed by Sam's sudden moaning; the kind Dean instantly remembers signifies that he's having a nightmare.

"...mmm...err..." his head nudges against Dean's chin, his eyes moving under his eyelids and his lips pouting as his big brother hugs him closer.

"Sammy? Hey babe, time to wake up." He whispers softly as Sam moans hoarsely, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Dean says which automatically puts a smile on his face.

Slowly Sam opens his eyes to see Dean staring straight back at him, causing them to both smile at each other, "Mornin' beautiful, you were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

Sam yawns, covering his mouth with his free hand before placing it back down on Dean's chest, playing with the amulet he'd bought his big brother one Christmas years ago. Sam stays awfully quiet leaving the elder to start the conversation, "Wanna talk about it? Might make you feel better?"

Out of nowhere Sam takes a suck of Dean's soft nipple before sitting himself on top of him, thrusting against the surprised other's morning hard-on, "What would make me feel a whole lot better is me, in the shower, with you," he says blatantly as he gives Dean a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Dean moans playfully as he props himself up on his elbows to get closer to Sam, "You can't just throw sexual innuendos into a conversation and hope I'll just leap into it." Sam leans down and gently licks one of his earlobes and whispers, "I promise to do that "thing" you're always asking me to do."

Dean's eyes widen in both shock and anticipation, "You get the shower nice and hot, I just want to check the news...see if I can find anything unusual for us to solve afterwards." He flicks the TV on via remote control as a news bulletin quietly plays in the background.

Sam huffs irately, "There you go again, mind always back to the job. You're as bad as Dad! Can't you for just one day just not think about the god-damn job, huh? We don't know how, we still need to find out, but you're back! I have you back and ever since, you've been more zealous on killing demons and exorcising spirits than spending "quality time" with me, like it used to be."

The words cut through Dean, like a hot knife through butter, as he too climbs off the bed and places his hands promptly on his hips, "I have no choice Sam! Being in that cesspit of a dimension has left me weak and vulnerable! How am I supposed to protect myself and, most of all you, if I can't hold my own in a fight? What do you want me to do? Rely on those psychic powers of yours that Ruby thinks will help us out in the upcoming war?" Dean turns away from his brother, rubbing a hand against the back of his head as he stares out of the window, looking at the sunrise that envelops the city.

Unbeknownst to Dean, for the past 4 months while he was "away", Ruby has been teaching Sam in the use of his psychic powers; utilizing them in a way that it drives the demons out of their possessed hosts, leaving the person alive whilst sending the demons back to Hell. This, however, Sam's not willing to tell Dean until the right moment occurs because of the obvious fact that he hates Ruby with a vengeance and he doesn't like the whole "psychic stuff" full stop. Sam, without hesitation, makes his way over to his brother and holds him in his arms. Dean tries to shift him off but only makes Sam hold tighter, "Listen to me Dean, you are not weak and you're not vulnerable," he says softly into his ear, "You're strong and gallant, like the superheroes in the cartoons we used to watch as kids." He places his hand over Dean's heart, feeling it beating softly against it, "Your heart's full of love and self-sacrifice for the ones you care about most, so much so that it led to you selling your own soul to save me."

Dean gasps as though in defeat, "Despite you saying that, I still don't feel like much of a hero."

Sam pulls him around so they're staring face-to-face, "You have been saving people from the supernatural ever since Dad got you into this gig. Think of all the people who can now look back and think of you as their saviour. Hell Dean, I think that all the time, knowing that you'll be right by my side to save me when the going gets tough."

"Cut the chick-flick speech Sammy, you know how I feel about that bull."

Sam cups his hands on Dean's face and pulls him into a loving kiss, "Yeah okay, but you know I'm right?" He gives him a peck on the lips, "Now, how's about that shower?" He asks with a grin, his dimples showing perfectly.

In the background the news bulletin's still playing and Dean's ears picks up a report about a murder that happened just two days ago, "..._the body of 23-year-old Joshua Tailor was found murdered in an alleyway right next to St. Charles Avenue, where the Mardi Gras parade was travelling down on the night. Police are baffled, however, at the cause of his untimely death which appear to be two puncture wounds on the side of his neck which was effective enough to cause severe blood loss. Forensics are still on the job of looking for any further clues to help with the case and police still have no suspects. There will be more on this story on the 5 o'clock news. For now, I'm Jennifer Ackles and this is the 8 o'clock news..._"

Dean then flicks it off, throwing the remote back down on the bed, "Looks like it'll have to be a quick shower...it seems we have a job to do."


	3. Chapter 2

After literally having a quick shower and a bite to eat, the Winchester brothers head off in Dean's other true love, the Impala, as it roars down quiet streets towards their intended destination. Dean's taking the helm (of course!) while Sam's riding shotgun as the two discuss the elements of their new-found case.

"So we're definitely certain it's your "run-of-the-mill" vampire slaying young men to justify its thirst for blood?" Sam asks but with indecision in his voice.

Dean, however, is more positive on their evaluation, "You got it in one Sam which means that, if I've planned it right, it'll have been done and dusted, see the pun there, by dinner tonight giving you plenty of time to do that "thing" you promised me this morning." Dean turns quickly to give Sam his trademark smirk before looking back on the road but Sam shakes his head with a huge smile on his face, "I'm sorry...I wanted to do "that" to you this morning Dean but with your mind focused clearly on "the job", I have to say that you've clearly missed your chance."

"Oh hell no...you can't back out now, Sammy boy! You made an unbreakable contract that you must abide by or you'll face punishment."

"Ooh? And how will I be punished if I don't do what I promised earlier?" Sam watches as Dean smirks again, "Well, seeing as I've known you my whole life, I know it wouldn't come to that."

Sam looks out of the window, never turning to face him, "Oh, we'll see. It depends on what mood I'm in later."

Dean doesn't answer, he's too busy thinking of tonight. Of Sam finally doing what he's been asking him to do in such a long time. Looking onward Dean sees two police cars parked on opposite sides of the road and immediately parks in an empty space a couple of yards away. He shuts off the engine and reaches into the glove compartment, pulling out two wallets and gives one to Sam. Opening it up, Sam sees that it's a new fake police I.D but gives off a small laugh when he reads his alias, "Oh this is a whole new low Dean! Agent Duke Orsino, are you kidding me?"

Dean looks up at him, confused, "What? I thought you loved the guy from that film you love, what was it, ah yeah _She's the Man_?!"

"What? I've only seen that film once and it was only because it was the only good thing on TV that wasn't commercials or pornography!"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that Sammy. I know you secretly lust after the guy who plays Duke, with his soft eyes and his hard abs..." but Sam disrupts him with a soft punch to the arm, "I do not! So are we going to do this or are we just gonna sit here all day?"

"Well," Dean starts, looking down at his groin, "I can think of something else we could do if you up for it." Putting the fake I.D into his denim coat pocket Sam gets out of the car and replies, "Oh grow up!" before shutting the door behind him. Dean soon follows as he locks the Impala before catching up with him.

* * *

"I'm sorry fellas but I'm gonna have ta ask you ta leave as this is an official police crime scene," one of the detectives inquires with a wave of his hand but is stopped when the two show off their badges, "It's alright, I'm Agent Bartleh and this is my partner, Agent Orsino." Sam nods to confirm his identity. "We're with the FBI."

"Oh pardon me fellas. I couldn't have known, I'm Detective Gregg by the way, but what's the FBI got to do with this poor kid's murder?" The detective asks, his weary eyes looking from one to the other as though he's trying to fathom it out by himself. Putting their badges back Dean steps forward, "Well, we've reason to believe that our cases may be somehow connected. You see, for a while now we've been tracking down someone who's been killing young males with the same M.O. as your poor victim here," Dean lies effectively, "Did you know the victim?"

The man takes a while to answer, taking in a few breaths before he does, "Sure did...Joshua was a good kid, never hurt anybody and always helped people out but..." The detective stops, as though he doesn't want to continue.

"But what Detective Gregg?" Dean asked, looking to Sam who just shrugs back.

"Joshua was going through some rough patches with his parents' divorce, changed him completely. He left home, stayed with some friends and became a go-go dancer, performing at several of the clubs around this area. He could've been so much more, poor kid, if things didn't have happened the way they did." Gregg takes another breath before Sam steps into the conversation, "Which club did he perform at mostly?"

"Well from what I could get from his friends, they said that he liked the "Oz" club, something about the music being better and the on-lookers giving good tips. I dunno, these kids today..." Gregg shakes his head from side-to-side, "Anyway, we checked it out, questioned a few people but it lead us nowhere." Just then a rather attractive blonde woman arrives from behind him, coming from the crime scene.

"Detective Gregg? Who are you talking to?" She asks, her grey/green eyes looking sharply at the Winchester boys which causes the both of them to gulp nervously.

"Oh, Detective Scott, these are Agents Bartleh and Orsino. They're from the FBI. They've just been telling me that the guy they're chasing might have something to do with our case."

Detective Scott, still looking with sharp eyes, crosses her arms and asks coldly, "Oh really? Then what have you got to tell me, Agent Bartleh is it?"

Dean gives her a quick smile, hopefully to get her off their case, before he replies, "Nothing that we haven't already told Detective Gregg. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. Can't be caught talking while we've got a killer to catch now can we? Thanks for your time Detective Gregg, you've been a great help." Dean walks past Sam, tapping him to move, before turning back, "Nice meeting you Detective Scott." He gives her his trademark smirk as he turns back round, walking side-by-side with Sam, heading back to the Impala.

"So, do you think they bought our story?" Sam asks, waiting for Dean to unlock the doors.

"I dunno, I hope so but that woman, there's something about her that just spells "trouble" with a capital T." Dean replies as they climb in.

"Okay, so what's the plan Dean? We going to the Oz club to ask potential suspects about Josh and if he had any enemies or admirers who wanted him dead or undead, for that matter?"

"Nope, I've got an even better plan. A plan so flawless, it's guaranteed not to fail." Dean turns the ignition as his baby roars into life.

"Which is?" Sam asks, his eyebrows raised.

"You're going to have to wait and see, Sammy." Dean smirks as he manoeuvres the Impala around and takes off thundering down the street.

"Oh, this does not sound good," Sam murmurs as he hides his face with a hand...

* * *

Watching them climb into their car and drive off vociferously out of sight, Detective Scott smirks unusually after what just happened. Her partner Gregg notices and asks with concern, "Scott? Are you okay?"

She looks at him through her smirk, "I'm absolutely fine. We're going to have to watch our new friends. My women's intuition tells me that there's something else going on around here and those two "agents", if they really are, have something to do with it."

Looking into the direction of where the "agents" disappeared, Gregg asks with a breath, "Want me to keep an eye on them?"

"A very close eye Gregg, I want to know everything they do before they even do it. Got that?"

"Loud and clear, Scott. I'll get right to it."

* * *

"Of all the plans you've thought up so far, this is by far and away, the worst one yet!" Sam exclaims from inside the hotel bathroom as Dean waits on the bed for him to reveal himself.

"Oh come on Sammy! The only way to lure this creep out into the open so we can nail him is for one of us to be the bait, and seeing as I can't dance, you're the best candidate!" Dean shouts back, listening to Sam moaning and rustling on the other side of the door. "Hurry up dude! I told the manager that you'll be there for 8 o'clock on the dot! So hop to it!"

"Alright! Alright, keep ya pants on! This costume isn't exactly easy to get into! Does it have to be this tight? I can hardly breathe!"

"Oh don't you worry Sammy, you'll be taking it off pretty soon anyways!"

Finally the bathroom door unlocks, it slowly opens to reveal Sam in his stripping outfit as he stomps into the bedroom part of the room to stand in front of Dean. His costume is that of a cop; his pale blue shirt (with badge & zip down the centre), his black trousers and black boots are all made out of leather, the material clinging to every part of his body. He also has a pair of handcuffs clipped to one side of his belt and a truncheon on the other. To complete the ensemble, he also has a pair of sunglasses to match.

Dean whistles, "You are looking mighty fine Sam, if I may say so myself. Yep, no-one's going to be able to resist you in this, guaranteed." He circles around Sam capturing a good, mental picture as he admires his beautiful work, "Ain't I brilliant, huh?"

Sam shifts uncomfortably, pulling and tugging at several places to make it feel less tight, "You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my shoes, believe you me. Can we get this over and done with so I can get out of this thing, it's starting to cut off my circulation."

Grabbing his leather jacket and car keys Dean heads for the door, "Let's get going then, your audience awaits." He gestures for him to leave. Sam's boots pound the floor as he passes him, "And don't even think I'm going to do that "thing" for you now!" Dean playfully slaps his ass, copping a good feel in the process. "Oh yes you are," he says to himself as he follows, closing and locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

"And now gentlemen, for your enjoyment, we have an extra special dance for all of you tonight! One that will literally leave you soaking wet so I'd advise you wear the plastic anoraks the staff are handing out to you now. Okay without no further ado, here he is for your pleasure, please make him feel welcome! Duke Strongrod!" The announcer calls from the microphone as the club goes pitch-black and everyone, including Dean, is waiting in anticipation. (This section is Sam's striptease which he'll be dancing alongside Rob Zombie's _Dragula_)

(00:00-00:15) – The stage-lights are flickering as a tall figure emerges from underneath the stage (via a secret platform); his back's to the audience, his hands are on his hips and his legs are spread evenly apart with one slightly bent.

(00:15-00:30) – As the lights continue to flicker the stripper alluringly dances on the spot before strolling towards the centre stage, making sure that his butt shakes erotically from side-to-side. He takes off his glasses and puts them in his shirt pocket before stopping just in front of the pole as Dean looks on in amazement, watching as Sam begins his strip-teasing. _Go Sammy! I didn't think he had it in him!_

("_Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_") – Continuing to wave his arms and gyrate his leather-tight ass in small circles, Sam's eyes catches the staff with the hoses as they prepare to saturate him in cold water.

(00:38-00:45) – Before they do though, he takes these few seconds to wrap his leg round the pole and swing around a couple of times, before giving the staff the signal to release the water.

("_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_") - With the cold water now showering over him Sam continues to tease as he embraces himself with his muscular arms; her hands fingering through his wet bangs and caressing around his chest. The audience's whistling and "whoo-hooing" him to start taking more off as he's only getting started.

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

(01:09-1:16) – A hand reaches up to grasp his zip as he pulls it down slowly, exposing his now bare chest to the coldness of the shower.

("_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_") - His nipples are as hard as diamond as he continues to rub his hands over them before taking another spin on the pole.

(01:24-01:31) – He shrugs off the leather shirt, catching one of his sleeves with a hand before swinging it over his head and throwing it into the audience.

("_Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_") - Now on his knees Sam's hands are rustling through his hair, caressing his chest and teasing around the rim of his trousers when he notices someone in the crowd. He looks to be in his early 30's, has blonde curtains, a good body from what he can tell and the most alluring eyes. He can't seem to take his eyes off him as he continues to "strut" his stuff.

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

("_Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal_") - With his hands gripping the pole overhead, Sam slides his back up and down the pole, not once taking his eyes off the mysterious stranger, as though in a trance. He then swings his legs into high kicks before taking another swing round the pole.

("_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_") - The handsome stranger stands from his seat and walks steadily towards the drenched Sam as he too hasn't turned away from his sight. Dean, watching from the bar, fidgets uncomfortably on the padded stool as the stranger stops at the edge of the stage.

(02:25-02:33) – Sam's on all fours now, crawling towards the man as he flips his wet bangs around, it splashing vigorously against his admirer who doesn't even seem to bat an eyelid.

("_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die__And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula_") - Sam reverts from all fours to his knees back to all fours; either caressing his chest or flipping his wet bangs as he seems to give his admirer his "own private dance". Dean, not known to be a man of jealousy, can only watch as their bodies seem to edge closer together, his face fuming with obvious envy.

Dig through the ditches,

Dig through the ditches,  
And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula

("_Do it baby, Do it baby  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal_") - Back on all fours Sam leans in closer, his lips are inches away from the stranger's own. Gripping his glass a little too tightly it shatters under the pressure as the contents spills onto Dean's lap. This somehow breaks Sam's seemingly hypnotic state between himself and the stranger.

"Dean?" He asks as he pushes himself onto his knees and looks towards Dean. His brother's wrapping a cloth round his hand and is suddenly leaving without him. "Dean!" Forgetting about everything Sam leaps from the stage and chases after him, hearing various boos from the audience but leaving an entanced man who they will come to know soon enough as "Vincent Drake" or better known as Count Dracula...

* * *

Catching up with Dean, who's just reached the car door, the topless Sam slows down, "Hey, wait up! Where you going?"

"Nowhere Sam, just needed a little air. It was getting a little too "tight" in there for my liking," Dean replies but Sam notices that his hand's giving him some discomfort, "Here, let me take a look at that." He reaches out to take his hand but Dean pulls him off, "I'm fine Sam...it's just a little cut. Nothing I can't heal from."

"What's your problem Dean? What have I done to you this time that's made you all pissed at me?" He asks crossing his arms to warm himself from the cold. _Oh gee, let me think; the fact that you were about to kiss a complete stranger right in front of me! _Dean shakes the thought away and takes off his jacket, "I'm sorry Sam. Really it's nothing. Here, wear this. You'll get cold else." Sam then takes it from him, wrapping it round him and zipping it up, feeling Dean's warmth still inside it.

Opening the car door Dean smiles to his slightly pissed-off brother, "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel. I'm starving."

* * *

Now back in his usual clothes Sam's searching through their bags for the medi-kit as Dean waits on the bed, flicking through the channels to find something interesting to watch whilst shoving a cheeseburger into his mouth.

"Ah-Hah! Found it! Come on, sit up!"

Dean does as he's told, sitting up on the edge of the bed as Sam kneels down on one leg and opens up the medi-kit. Turning his attention back to Dean's hand, he slowly unwraps the cloth and can see that it's quite a nasty cut but it's not as deep as he'd feared. "What caused you to crush the glass in your hand Dean anyway? Did you find my "teasing" a little too enticing?" He asks with a smile full of perfect white teeth and dimples.

_You seriously can't remember dancing right in front of a guy and almost kissing him, with me watching you from afar?_ Dean asks himself before he answers, "Must've gripped the glass a little too tightly, watching you up there."

Sam, not looking up at Dean, continues to work on his hand wound as the conversation continues, "Come on now Dean, I'm your little brother. I can tell by now in your voice whenever something's up." He splashes a little alcohol on the cut, Dean's hand jerks as he feels the sting, "Ah, that smarts!" Next taking out the needle and thread carefully, Sam proceeds in sewing up the wound, "You still haven't answered my question, De." Dean, looking down on him with his beautiful hazel eyes, can't continue, worrying that this might end in another fight in which he'll want to get drunk and Sam'll storm out never to be seen again until so many hours later. He just doesn't need that right now so he's going to have to tell a little white lie, "It's nothing, really Sam. I just don't know my own strength, that's all." He huffs as Sam finishes off sewing up his wound before putting the items back into the medi-kit and back into the bag.

"Oh, we're going to play "that" game, are we?" Sam asks playfully, shoving Dean gently backwards so he's lying comfortably on his back, his arms stretched out by his hips, "Okay, I'll play along but you do know, De, that I'll get it out of you one way or the other." Sam smiles, showing those perfect teeth and dimples, before leaning forward and kisses softly against Dean's luscious lips. Dean surrenders to him, allowing his brother's tongue to roam free in and around his mouth, while he rustles a hand through his hair. From Dean's lips Sam persists in tenderly kissing his stubbled chin, licking and sucking, as he hears his brother moan with pleasure. He then pulls off Dean's favourite shirt, not caring if it rips, as he sensitively caresses his chest with both hands. Taking one last lick of Dean's lips Sam then moves down to his chest, stroking both nipples before taking them into his mouth, one at a time, making sure they stay pert.

Sliding his tongue down the middle of his hard abs, Sam rings it round the bellybutton before kissing around his pelvis. Softly tugging at Dean's jeans waistband, Sam unzips them slowly before pulling them down revealing black boxers underneath and an obvious hard-on trying to escape. Not wanting it to suffer any longer, he pulls them down too as Dean's strong cock flops onto his flat stomach.

"This will get you talking," Sam murmurs as he fists the cock at its base before teasing it with his tongue, licking it every so often.

"...Sammy, huh! Sammy," Dean whimpers as his brother takes the full length into his mouth. Forcing it into his mouth a few times, Sam takes it out and licks the vein on the back, leaving his dick nicely slick, "Are you going to come quietly?" He teases again as he takes it into his mouth, Dean licking his lips as he holds him by his hair. Sam grips it again and bashes it against his tongue, already tasting his precum as it flicks inside his mouth. Once again shoving the large member into his mouth, Sam's begins to suck faster, knowing that this will cause Dean to crack. Feeling the urge to release, Dean's gasping as though he's out of breath as he nears his climax, "Sam, I'm coming!" He alerts as he pushes all of his length into Sam, the hot bodily fluid sliding in and down his throat as he attempts to swallow it all up.

Falling back onto the bed, both panting, Sam wipes his brother's load from his mouth with the back of his hand and flumps on top of him, "Now then, are you willing to talk?"

Dean doesn't answer. He knows now that what happened earlier on tonight was probably a stunt made to make him feel jealous after putting him up to it. From the window the Sun begins to set behind the building as the day slowly turns into night.


	5. Chapter 4

Later on that same night, after the boys have retired to bed, Sam begins to moan in his sleep as he drifts to a place he's never come across before. [Sam's Dream]: _As the Sun's light hits him with its brilliance Sam finds himself on a quiet street, somewhere he's never been, before he's pulled by an unknown force which seems to be leading him somewhere. Passing by trees, full of beautiful blossoms, and people, who don't seem to notice him, Sam finds himself stopping by a tall, iron fence which surrounds a large house, isolating it from the rest of the world. The metal gate opens by itself and he's mysteriously taken inside, slowly advancing towards the front doors in which he's welcomed by a door-knocker, one that reminds him of Labyrinth, the one that stars a young Jennifer Connelly. Like the gate, it knocks three times by itself, the sound echoing throughout the house making the place appear empty. A few seconds later it opens with a large moan and a man he barely recognises answers it._

"_Welcome Sam, I've been expecting you," the man with blonde curtains replies, baring white teeth, as he asks him to follow him inside. Sam does as he's told, well he has no choice as the unknown force continues to pull him against his will, as he follows the man into the living-room that's three times as big as the room he's staying at back at the hotel. Sitting down on the incredibly soft, three-seated sofa, Sam can only watch as the man stops besides a warming fire before turning on his heel and faces him._

"_Do I know you? You seem very familiar," Sam asks, looking around his surroundings to find that the place looked more Victorian than 21__st__ Century._

_The man smiles, his chiselled features showing, as he prepares to answer his questions, "You may not remember but earlier on tonight, you were dancing on stage at one of my exclusive clubs. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you. I knew that we were meant to be together, forever."_

_Sam creases a brow, wondering what's he's talking about, "What are you saying? That you're trying to manipulate me through my dreams?"_

_Vincent gives off a small, soft laugh, "No my dear boy, I have nothing to do with this illusion. It seems to me that your mind's trying to tell you something or trying to point you in a direction worth following."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Sam says as he stands up, as though trying to intimidate him or something._

"_I'm just saying, that maybe, __we__ are meant to be together...to be lovers...to be soul-mates..."_

"_I'm sorry to "rain on your parade" but my heart already belongs to someone else!" Sam says with such passion as he turns to walk out but he's stopped by that unknown force again he'd encountered earlier._

"_Who? Your brother Dean? And how long do you think that's going to last, huh? How long until one of you dies or leaves again, leaving the other lost, suffering and alone?"_

_Sam opens his mouth in shock and tries to speak but he can't, he can only listen as Vincent continues, "That's right Sam, if you continue this relationship with Dean, you're going to have your heart broken again. Why suffer such agonizing torment when you can as easily live a perfect life in __which you can be free from all that?" Tears fall down Sam's oval cheeks as he realises what his mind's trying to tell him and for some strange reason, thinks it might be a good idea. "Yes Sam, listen to your mind, listen to your heart. You know it's the right thing to do."_

_Vincent approaches from behind and places his hands on Sam's shoulders, turning him so that they can face each other. Sam finds that he can't keep his eyes away from him; so alluring, so hypnotizing as their lips inch closer and closer. Vincent takes this moment to dominate as his lips hunger for Sam's, kissing, sucking and licking before he surrenders and allows Vincent to enter. Caressing every inch of his mouth Vincent pulls away, leaving them both breathless, as Sam finds him suddenly naked._

"_What advantages you can have in a dream," Vincent whispers as he slides his tongue down Sam's chest, taking a quick lick of both nips, before stopping on his knees, "Before I can continue, is this what you really want?"_

"_Yes I do," Sam says with such confidence that it leads Vincent to smile before taking in the full length into his mouth...Sam?...Sam?..._

"Sammy?"

Dean's soft, constant calling of his name eventually wakes him from his slumber before blinking his eyes open to see that it's still dark and the awaken shape of Dean's body as he looms over him, "Dean? What time is it?"

"6:15."

"Jeez, that's a little early, even for you."

"I know, your mumbling woke me up."

Sam gasps jadedly, "Oh I'm sorry." The younger brother can see that his eldest is smiling, even in the dark, as he hears his soft, groggy voice, "No need to be sorry...wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about...it was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less."

"Does a "Vincent Drake" mean anything to you?"

"No," Sam answers, "No I don't think so. Why?"

"You were mumbling that name a couple of times. It's what woke me up. Are you sure it doesn't mean anything?"

Sam sits up, turning to face Dean but only seeing his shape in the darkness, "I'm telling you Dean it doesn't ring a bell. If it did you know I'd tell you, wouldn't I?" His voice sounds a little madder.

"Alright, don't get your boxers in a twist," Dean defends himself, "It's just that you don't normally say people's names when you're dreaming like that. Just thought it might mean somethin', that's all." He then returns to his pillow, fluffing it up before resting his head. Knowing that he's now in one of his "moods" Sam requests forgiveness by snuggling up to him, chest against his back and wrapping his muscular arms nicely round Dean's bare waist, "I'm sorry Dean, for biting at you," Sam apologizes softly into his ear, "The name means absolutely nothing to me. I swear."

Dean turns his head to face him, "Apology accepted," he says in a whisper before pulling Sam towards him and engulfing him into a slow, loving kiss, "Let's get back to sleep and enjoy what's left of the night."

The two brothers then embrace each other before falling back to sleep...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the exact same house as the one in Sam's dream, the man in question is staring out the window, watching the half Moon settle in the horizon as he moans to himself. From below a young man rises, wiping something from his red-blood lips, "Master? Is it done? Does he know of your presence?" He smiles through his shining, white teeth that illuminate in the moonlight.

"Yes Joshua, like taking candy from a baby. Only thing left to do is wait for him to come to me and then he shall be mine forever!"

"What about me?" Joshua asks with obvious hurt in his husky voice.

"You, my dear Joshua, are mine forever too...it's just that this Sam Winchester has something buried deep within him, something dark and powerful, and I want to exploit it for my personal gain." Still staring out the window, he sees the moon disappearing into the horizon, "You best hurry back to your coffin, my love, you can't survive in the sunlight like I can," he takes him quickly into his mouth before letting him go as he flees into the darkness of the house, leaving Vincent to ponder about what's to come...

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of the alarm clock resting on the bedside table next to Sam instantly rouses him from his sleep as he reaches out his hand and presses down on the button. Sitting up and stretching out his arms Sam looks back to see that Dean's not in bed, "That's funny," he replies to himself, looking at the clock to see that the time's half past 9, "Why didn't he wake me?" Climbing slowly out of bed Sam combs his messy hair with his hands as he makes his way slowly to the bathroom, in need of releasing himself and a nice, hot shower.

15 minutes later Sam walks out, white towel wrapped round his naked waist and his hair dripping wet, as he searches in the bags for a new set of clothes. As he pulls some of them out, he sees something on the table next to Dean's side of the bed...a piece of paper with writing on it. Taking a closer look Sam soon realizes that it's a message from Dean; "_Sorry for not waking you babe but after what happened last night, I thought you might need the extra rest. I know you're gonna yell at me later for this but I've gone back to the Oz club to question some of the staff about the name "Vincent Drake". I know you said that it doesn't mean anything to you but I have a feeling that it might help us out with the case. Anyways, don't go anywhere without calling me first, I don't want to have to spend the day looking all over New Orleans for you. You know how I hate that! I'll be back soon, Dean xoxo_"

"That's my Dean, always going off when he has one of his hunches," Sam sighs, crumpling up the letter and tossing it into the bin, giving out a small "yes" when it goes in.

Now fully clothed Sam decides if Dean's doing the questioning, he'll do the researching at the local library, knowing for a fact that him and Dean have no resources about Vincent Drake with the limited books that they've got and his laptop needs recharging so the internet's out of the picture. Without hesitation Sam picks up the pen, turns the paper over and starts to write his own message: "_Dean, if you read this then you obviously know that I'm not here. I'm doing my own detective work on the name "Vincent Drake" at the local library, so don't fret. If something important comes up or you've found something interesting, call me but otherwise, wait for me till I come back. Love you, Sam xxx_."

He gives himself a small smile before placing it back down on Dean's side of the bed before slipping on his denim jacket and walking out the door, closing it after him. A few minutes later his cellphone starts ringing on his bed with the name "Dean" flashing on the screen...


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on Sam, pick up your phone!" Dean exclaims, waiting outside the Oz club after finishing questioning the staff with the help of his "Agent Bartleh" persona. "_The person you're trying to call isn't available at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep_," the automated answering machine replies as Dean flips his cellphone closed and shoves it into his jacket pocket, "God-damn it!" He exclaims, wrapping himself in his jacket from the cold morning wind.

Just then a white Chevrolet Impala SS pulls beside the pavement and from where he's standing, he can see that Detectives Scott and Gregg reside inside, _Oh great, what do they want?_ He asks himself, watching them as they make their way towards him, Scott looking at him with her sharp, icy eyes.

"Welcoming" them with open arms Dean attempts to smooth-talk his way out of this, "Well if it isn't the lovely Detective Scott and her partner Gregg. How's the investigation going? Got any new leads?"

"Cut the bull-crap! Your game's up! We know who you really are "Agent Bartleh"!" Scott replies coldly, her eyes not moving from Dean as she aims her handgun between his eyes, "Put your hands behind your head and lay down on the ground!"

Now putting his hands up defensively Dean looks with confusion, "Whoa! I don't know who or what you're talking about, lady?"

Scott then orders Gregg to keep aiming at their suspect whilst she pulls out a folded piece of paper, "Oh really? Then tell me then, "Dean", does this picture look familiar or do you have a twin brother as well?"

Showing him the picture Dean realises that it was at the time when him and Sam was set up by Bela Talbot and arrested by Agent Henrickson, before he believed their stories about ghosts and demons. Knowing that he can't lie his way out he watches as Scott smiles, but in a "got you" sort of way, "Oh, so you are the infamous Dean Winchester?" She turns the paper back round so she can see as she continues to read it out, "And you've got quite an impressive résumé; several counts of murder, credit card fraud, breaking & entering, grave desecration, attempted bank robbery and now identity theft." Folding the paper back into her pocket she steps proudly towards him, her short-heeled shoes tapping loudly on the ground, leaning in to whisper something in his ear, "You might have been lucky the first time but quite frankly your luck's just ran out!" She then turns to face her partner, "Gregg, cuff him and put him in the car. Looks like we've got quite a day ahead of us." Spinning on her heels and returning to the car she watches as her partner cuffs Dean, who co-operates willingly so as not to draw attention to himself, before putting him in the back of the car. Climbing into the passenger seat waiting for Gregg to get in, Scott looks into the rear-view mirror to see Dean looking back at her, his face cold and eyes narrowing, "Now don't give me that look, it'll spoil those handsome features of yours." Dean answers her with an angry huff.

* * *

While Dean's being carted off to the police station for questioning, Sam, in the meantime, is on his way to the library intent of finding all that he can on Vincent Drake; the man he dreamt about last night and somehow feels "familiar" with. Turning a corner Sam can see the library and is about to cross the road when he's suddenly hit with a powerful sense of déjà-vu. _Wait a minute, haven't I been here before?_ Sam asks himself, scanning the area with piercing eyes, noticing the trees full of blossom from his dream. _Didn't I dream about those last night?_ Deciding to follow his hunch he trails the blossomed trees remembering that they will lead him to a particular house surrounded by metal fencing. After 5 minutes of following the endless row of trees, Sam finally arrives at the house in question, towering like those seen in the horror movies of old. Taking a deep breath Sam pushes through the metal gate, hearing it creaking as he passed, before coming to several steps leading to the front door. As he expected, the same door-knocker from his dream welcomes him as he steps towards it. _This can't be happening? Everything's exactly the same as in my dream last night! Unless it wasn't a dream but...a vision? But that's crazy?! I haven't had any visions since Dean killed Yellow-Eyes, unless they've been dormant like my other powers were?_ Shaking the thoughts away he raises his hand, grips the door-knocker and knocks twice. With a few moments passing and no-one answering him, Sam turns to walk away and back to the library, to forget about his little escapade, when suddenly the door creaks open and he's greeted by the man from his dream causing him to step back a little.

"Oh, can I help you?" The man smiles, his eyes fixing on Sam's as he tries to find the words to explain why he's actually here.

"Erm, I don't know. I hope so," Sam replies, these being the only words he could think of at this awkward moment. The man sees his awkwardness and opens the door a little more.

"Please, come in. You look like you are in need of a nice beverage."

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything. I've just got this sense that I was meant to come here but for what reason I don't know."

"To tell you the truth, I've been expecting you. Please, take a seat in the living room and I shall explain once I've returned with the beverages." And with that, the man disappears into the back as Sam moves slowly into the room. _Wow, this man collects a lot of art! This room's filled with it!_ Sam contemplates, walking around the room and looking at them one by one. He stops, however, when one of them catches his eye; an oil painting depicting a man lying in his bed under the sheets asleep whilst another, a vampire, is on top of him, his fangs showing, ready to take a bite.

"Fascinating, don't you think?" The man's voice whispers into Sam's ear, which causes him to shift unevenly, nearly spilling the coffee that the man has in his hands, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"It's quite alright, it was clearly my fault. I should've made myself known before attempting such thing," he then places the coffee on the elegant-looking table that looks expensive in Sam's eyes. "Please, have a seat and we'll discuss the nature of your coming here."

Sinking into the sofa as he sits, Sam takes a sip of his coffee to find that it's quite delicious, and made just how he likes it. _Just a mere coincidence, __that's all. Nuthin' to worry about_, he assures himself taking another sip of his coffee before relaxing a bit.

"This may seem a little "weird" but the reason why I'm here is because, I had a dream about you, last night, to be exact." Sam explains as this causes the man to revert his gaze from the painting. "That's how come I knew where you lived. Hunches that lead me straight to your house."

"Oh? And what particularly happened in this dream?"

"Well," Sam shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Basically what's just happened up to this point, except you were talking about us being "soul-mates" and that we were destined to be together. Then we shared a kiss, crazy huh?"

"I don't think that's so crazy," the man answers, taking a seat beside Sam who's looking a little tired.

"Really? Why is that?" Sam asks groggily, sounding as though he going to fall asleep right their on the sofa.

The man smiles, "Because I orchestrated the whole thing." He says it with such normalcy that Sam figures out straight the way that he _is_ Vincent Drake and that it was a mistake for him to even come here by himself, unarmed as well. _I am such a freakin' idiot!_

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself Sam; you only came here out of curiosity but you know, as well as I do, that it eventually kills the cat."

"Then why don't you? Go on, get it over and done with! Just make sure you're ready to face Dean because he'll draw upon you all kinds of pain!" Sam exclaims, yet it doesn't seem to intimidate his captor.

"Calm down Sam. I'm not going to kill you, I just want to make you mine forever. Is that too much to ask?" His lips part and Sam can see that his fangs have unsheathed from his gums.

Sam laughs, "I'd rather _be _dead than spend the rest of my life with you!"

Vincent looms forward, his eyes unleashing their hypnotic power against Sam, as he starts to feel woozy and unbalanced. The vampire catches the Winchester in his arms as he gazes upon him, "You're tired, my love. You don't know what you're saying. Come, you need your rest. You'll feel better once you've had a good day's rest."

Powerless to his hypnotism Sam falls asleep and is carried effortlessly by Vincent into the back and up the stairs, passing by rooms that seem to not have been occupied for a long time. Even though a vicious vampire, Vincent shows extra care for Sam as he gently lowers him onto the double bed and comforts his pillow and blanket to make sure he sleeps well. For tonight, Vincent wishes to sire him and once that is over, he will be able to control the dark power that lies deep within the unconscious Sam...

Leaving him to his sleep Vincent retires to his main quarters to recuperate for he knows that now he has stolen Sam away from Dean, the elder will try to rescue him by all means necessary...


	7. Chapter 6

Having fallen asleep after one of the detectives locked him in his cell following the interrogation; Dean shakes his head away of the tiredness, wiping away the sleep from his eyes and loosing his stiff muscles after taking a nap on such a hard bed. Standing up and making his way to the bars, he looks to the only window in the room to see an orange sky which suggests that the Sun's setting and he's hasn't got a lot of time to save Sam. Also the entire room's pitch black except for the small light that's coming from the window and the white light that's coming from the door window that leads into the police station.

"Hello?! Can I please get something to eat or at least drink?" Dean shouts, hoping to get someone's attention. Listening out for any movement or noise, he finds it incredibly strange that there aren't any. _That's weird, this place was buzzing with noise before I took a nap, _"Hey, hello! Anyone out there?" At that precise moment, he doesn't know how but Dean feels a presence of some sorts hidden somewhere in the shadows.

"_There is only me, Dean_," a voice so heavenly resonates that Dean can imagine a choir singing softly in the background, as he looks frantically around the room, "Who are you? A demon? Come to taunt me? Are you doing all this?" He asks into the quietness.

"_So many questions, so little time. For the moment Dean, I'm only here to allow you to escape this cold cell for you to save your brother_."

Just then the door to his cell creaks open and Dean takes a step back, wondering if he should really trust this thing whoever or _whatever _it is, "_Time is wasting Dean, you only have a few moments before time reverts back to normal._"

"What? What do you mean?" Dean asks, wondering if he's going crazy, "_See for yourself_," the voice answers as the other door to the police station opens on its own.

Not wanting to stay in that cell another minute, Dean heads out quickly only to find himself staring at people who are standing perfectly still, like mannequins in a shop window. Walking around he can see the two detectives who arrested him earlier in mid-conversation at their desks; Scott's angry at something while Gregg's in defensive mode. Waving his hand in front of Scott's face, he steps back when she doesn't even flinch, "What have you done to her? To these people?"

"_With my ability to manipulate time, I have merely halted it in order for you to make due your escape but you must hurry, I can only hold it for a short while before my powers start to wane and time reverts itself to its original state._"

"Why are you helping me?"

"_You shall know in due time but for now, go! Save Sam before he becomes one of the very things you hunt_," and with that the presence's gone, leaving Dean to try to figure out what's just happened. Taking the voice's words to mind, he searches the detectives' desks for any information on Vincent Drake to find, to his surprise, that Scott has printed out everything there is to know on the guy, even his current address.

"Thank you very much," he winks before taking his belongings and running out the front entrance.

* * *

As the Sun reaches its final moments of its setting before it disappears beyond the horizon Dracula admires its immeasurable beauty through his sharp, brown eyes that seem to shine in the limited light, _Ah, never in all my years of living on this Earth have I seen such wonder. Now I shall be able to enjoy it even more so now that Sam is about to join my "family"_. With his psychic talents, he senses Joshua in the background, who's careful not to step into the Sun's light while it still shines, "Joshua, my love, make sure my house is secure. I shall be attending to our guest but someone vastly approaches who wishes to do us harm. Kill him by any means necessary, is that understood?" he replies as he reverts his gaze from the window and passes him on his way to the room where Sam's sleeping soundly, kissing him softly on the cheek in which Joshua utters, "As you wish, Master."

Whilst his vampire slave attends to his duty Dracula, who's garbed all in black, makes his way up the stairs so quietly it seems that he's floating. Entering the bedroom he can see that Sam's still asleep in the position he left him in several hours ago, _Such magnificence, such beauty and he shall be mine forever in a matter of moments_, he speaks to his mind as he advances inside. Taking a seat on the bed Dracula shifts strands of hair from Sam's eyes and seizes this moment to gaze upon his handsome face, full of life, before he takes it away with a simple bite.

"Sam, wake up Sam. It's time, my sweet, time for us to be joined together for all of eternity."

Sam awakens from his sleep but, thanks to Dracula's mental powers, is kept in a hypnotic trance. His eyes never stir away, never blink as they continue to look upon the vampire's own, "Do you love me Sam?"

"Of course I do, with every pump of my beating heart," he replies in a dreamy voice as Dracula leans in closer, their lips inches apart from each other.

"Good, I wouldn't want any friction between us when we're making love," he says again before pressing his cold lips against the soft, warm ones belonging to his victim. A few seconds later their slow, soft kissing becomes raw and possessive with Sam pulling him closer, his tongue dancing around the vampire's lips, begging for entrance. Dracula gives it to him without delay as Sam takes the time to explore his mouth, not once wondering why he couldn't feel his breath upon his own. Next they are both on their knees on the bed, wasting no time taking their shirts off, chucking them onto the floor. Now with their muscled chests rubbing against each other, Sam cups Dracula's chiselled features as he kisses him again before gently caressing his lips around his long, paled neck. Dracula moves himself onto his back, leaning against his elbows, so Sam can get better access. The young Winchester's tongue then trails down to his nipples, taking his time to suck them until they're practically hard as bullets. Dracula, in the mean time, arches his head back and gasps in breathless anticipation at the pleasure that the action's giving him.

Meanwhile a loud thundering can be heard outside as Joshua looks outside the window to see someone pulling up in a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala next to the house. Sensing that this is the guy who wishes to do them harm, his vampiric nature takes over as his fangs appear from his gums before he merges within the shadows.

Outside Dean storms out the Impala, careful not to hurt his baby, before opening up the trunk and taking out some serious weaponry. _Right, I need my Colt 1911, the Silver bullets to go with it, silver stakes, knives and holy water, the basic needs in killing blood-sucking vampires_, Dean muses to himself, smiling at the fact that he just sounded like a commercial. Shutting the trunk, carefully, he reverts to being serious again as he heads towards the house, which keeps the one he holds so dear to his heart captive and the bastard that wants to turn him into one of the undead.


	8. Chapter 7

With his Colt 1911 in one hand Dean pushes the silver gates open with the other, his hazel eyes and body flinching in all directions to make sure nothing takes him by surprise. _If this Vincent Drake is who I think he is, he probably knows by now that I'm here and will do almost anything to stop me from saving Sammy, my Sammy_, he broods as he nears the front porch. The house's dark except for a small light in one of the upstairs window that seems to be coming from the landing. _Looks like they're trying the element of surprise. Well I've got news for them,_ Dean ponders before he reaches out to turn the knob on the front door but finding out quickly that it's obviously locked. _Damnit!_ He curses in his mind before turning away but before he does, the door unlocks itself and creaks open. Dean immediately aims his gun out close to his chest as he tries to figure out what's just happened. _How the hell did that happen?_

Darkness fills the hallway as Dean edges himself in slowly, always careful not to get the drop on him. Taking in his surroundings, he finds that the place's very Victorian and jokes to himself that it needs a obvious make-over. From somewhere in the shadows a soft yet incensed voice speaks out to the armed intruder, "So, Dean, care to tell me how you managed to do that?"

"I dunno, maybe it's just my lucky day," Dean replies, keeping himself in his usual tone even though he feels like an ass talking to a voice. Following it to the living room Dean jerks around, not wanting it to jump out on him unexpectedly, "Why don't you come out so we can talk man-to-man?"

Suddenly the mysterious voice makes himself known, appearing at Dean's side, before grabbing his arm and twisting to a point where it cracks, making him drop the weapon. Dean cries out in agony before the figure judo-throws him onto the expensive table. Landing on his back Dean moans, mumbling that it'll hurt in the morning, before the figure grabs him again and throws him against the wall, denting the plaster in the process.

"I'm guessin' you're not the talkin' type?" Dean cracks, spitting out some blood from his mouth, before his stealthy attacker grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air with its vampiric strength. Dean can now see, thanks to the line of moonlight, that it's Joshua, remembering the picture of him on the newsflash, but he's now in full vampire mode. Joshua grins through his fangs before kneeing him twice in the side and then throwing him hard across the room.

In the meantime whilst that's transpiring downstairs, upstairs things are also heating up with Sam now lying on his back, his head softly on the pillows, his mouth gasping as Dracula licks his tight abdomen. His fingers then caress the tight band of Sam's jeans as they motion towards the buttons. Sam knows what's coming next and he grants him permission without hesitation.

"Sammy!" Someone cries from somewhere downstairs as the sound of his nickname wakes him from his hypnotic trance.

"Wha -? Where am I?" Sam asks in confusion, his eyes looking straight down at the stranger who's about to go down on him, knowing that he's the one they've been after.

Dracula notices the relapse and tries again to send him into a trance, "Your home Sam with me, your love, and we're about to become eternally bound to each other, so please relax," but it doesn't seem to be working now that the sound of his nickname has caught his undivided attention.

"No! Get off of me!" Sam shouts out, slipping out of Dracula's grasp before jumping off the bed and grabbing for his shirt which has the silver knife he placed there for just such an emergency. Yet before he can even reach it Dracula grabs his arm and forces him to turn round, his irises blood red and his fangs fully extended, "I wish I didn't have to do this to you but alas, you leave me no choice," he then ensues to backhand him which knocks Sam right out, thanks to the vampire's superior strength behind it. Flaccid against his arms Dracula turns Sam's neck for better access, admiring his perfect jugular before arching his head back and sinking his fangs into it. The crimson-red blood trickles as he continues to suck the life out of him before Sam awakens from the horrible sensation. Feeling the life draining before his very eyes, Sam begins to lose his strength and consciousness before he hears the door suddenly kicked open and tries to turn to see who's come to save him.

"You've picked the wrong damsel to put in distress, you ancient son of a bitch!" The voice cries out as Sam recognises straight the way…_Dean, my knight in shining armour_, he praises to himself before succumbing to darkness. Without hesitation Dean accurately throws one of his silver stakes straight at Dracula, who can't dodge the attack quick enough, as it plunges deep into his shoulder.

The ancient vampire lets out a ear-screeching scream, letting go of the unconscious Sam who awakens once his head hits the floor. Looking down at the silver stake that's sticking in his shoulder, Dracula slowly lifts his hand and tightens it round the metal, knowing that it'll burn into his skin, before pulling it out. Dropping it on the floor next to his feet, his blood dripping from his wound and hand, he somehow smiles at Dean, "Is that the best you can do? A silver stake? Why don't you just shoot yourself in the head and be done with it? You know that alone will not stop me."

Dean shifts on the spot, trying to figure out what to do next but can't, his mind doesn't know what move to take. From out of nowhere something knocks him out as he slumps to the floor, the sound of Dracula laughing softly and his murmurings of Sam's name drifting off into the darkness as he succumbs to it.

What seemed like hours later Dean awakens to find himself tied to a chair, bare-chested, and being watched by Joshua, who he thought he killed back downstairs but obviously didn't. The brother licks his dry lips and moans as the throbbing in his head which is forces itself against his brain.

"I can tell by that look in your eyes that you're surprised to see me still alive after you plunged that stake into my heart. Just got one thing to tell ya, my heart's on my right side not the left." Joshua then proceeds in showing the exact place his heart is and Dean makes a mental note of that for when he gets out of this chair.

Scanning the room Dean can see that Sam's back to being unconscious but he's been moved from the floor to the bed as he can only gaze as Dracula plants a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Not long now, dear one, for it is time for the initiation that will bond us together for all eternity."

Dean gives off a small laugh, "I'm sorry to kill the moment for you Drac but Sammy doesn't go for you undead types. He's more of a "likes-to-hear-ya-heartbeat-while-ya-sleep" kind of guy. I know it's girly, slushy and straight out of a chick-flick, but that's what I love about him."

This upsets Joshua who pushes himself off the end of the bed he's sitting on and punches Dean square in the face, the single line of blood dripping from his lips, "Don't you dare talk to Count Dracula that way!"

"You punch me again, pretty boy, and I swear to you now I'll make you eat that arm!"

"Enough! You're giving me a migraine."

Dracula stands from the bed and quietly moves towards Dean, his mouth fixed in a smile that could mean anything, "Once Sam awakens, and that won't be long now, he will have an voracious thirst for blood and when he sees you, ready to be taken, he'll take it and I shall enjoy watching him take your very life away."

Dean didn't know what to do; his little brother, who he loves and has sworn to protect with every inch of his being, is now a vampire and he couldn't think of what to do. He looks down, his eyes tearing up but his indomitable will holds them back, telling him that there's still a way to save him, to save_ his Sammy_. He just needed time, and a miracle.

"I admire your valour, truly I do, but unfortunately it will not save you for what is to come. Sam _will_ be mine forever and there's nothing that you can do to stop it. Admit it Dean, you've failed the one person you cherish the most in your miserable and, soon to be, short life."

As Dracula continues to blabber on, the trio doesn't seem to realize that another presence has entered the room; a certain detective who, not long ago, put Dean in jail with suspicion to a number of crimes but now starts to believe on what he was trying to tell her, "Freeze Drake! Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground!"

Scott doesn't notice Joshua as he disappears into the shadows, like vanishing into thin air, but before Dean can warn her of his presence, an arm wraps itself round her waist while the other on the arm which holds the gun. As Joshua fights for dominance Scott's mind is racing, _I've got to think of something fast or this is all over!_ Remembering her karate classes she takes twice a week, she first stamps her short high-heel into Joshua's foot, causing him to cry out and ease his grip on her. Then she elbows him in his side and again in the face, which allows him to let go of her, before kicking him in the midsection and then finishing him with a hard kick to the face, which sends him hard against the floor.

Jerking herself round again she aims her pistol back at Dracula, who simply claps at the little fight she just had, before moving closer, "You're quite the fighter, I'll shall need a bodyguard like you once Sam and I are together."

"That's as far as you go Drake or whatever the hell you _really_ are! You know, after Dean informed me about his theory on you back at the station, I found it pretty hard to believe but once I started to put the pieces together, it all made sense. The murders, the unnatural long life, you've been doing this for hundreds of years with no-one to stop you. Well, _Dracula_, I regret to inform you that your time's reach an abrupt end…"

"Oh, I do not think so," Dracula replies, his face turns to look toward something behind her but before Scott can defend herself a powerful hand grips her arm with the gun, twisting it so it causes her to bend over before her face's connected with the person's knee, knocking her straight out.

From where he's sitting Dean's eyes are wide with shock at the person standing over Scott's body, the person's eyes gleaming with red irises and smiling with extended fangs showing…_his Sammy_…

"So Dean," Dracula now turns back to his captive, "Still think you can save the precious _damsel_ from what is to come?"

Dean struggles in his bonds as he can only watch as vampire Sam takes Scott into his arms and places her on the bed, intending to tie her up like they have him…


	9. Chapter 8

While Detective Scott lies tied up and gagged on the bed upstairs, Dracula had his two associates, Josh and Sam, manoeuvre Dean downstairs for the initiation's going to get very bloody and he doesn't want it spraying all over his clean bedroom.

"Put him in the middle of the room, that's it. Gently boys," Dracula commands as he watches from the stairs as Josh and Sam carry Dean still tied in the chair, thanks to their vampiric strength, to the middle of the living room. Putting him down gently the two drones back away as Dean breathes in and out deeply, trying to overcome the queasiness of being carried like that. Something glints in the moonlight in the corner of his eye and Dean notices that it's his gun, one of his _babies_, lying helplessly on the floor where he dropped it. He just needs a miracle to get to it.

"So Dean, this is sadly where your infamous legacy ends…you who managed to kill Azazel, sold your own soul to save your _dear _brother, touching, and spent 4 months in Hell enduring the limitless pain and the suffering so Sam could live. But what puzzles me is how and why you were brought back to life?" He turns away, his arms crossed, as he makes his way back to Josh and Sam.

"I don't know how," Dean splutters, trying to breathe through the tightness of the rope tied round his chest, "But I bet it's to get rid of filthy scum like yourself, if you don't mind me saying." He smirks but it's soon stopped as Dracula backhands him hard, his face swinging to the side, "Still have that sharp tongue of yours, even when you're seconds from returning to Hell to serve the rest of your sentence!"

He returns to face Sam, caressing his soft cheek with his cold hand, before leaning up to his ear and whispers, "It's now time, my love, to begin your initiation."

Sam smiles maliciously at Dean, who struggles in his chair before trying to reach out to him again, "Sam! Sammy, please don't do this! You don't have to do this?"

Sam doesn't listen however and abruptly sits on his lap, his long legs on either side of the chair and his hands firmly on his shoulders, "Ssh Dean! Everything's going to be alright, I promise!" He hisses through his fangs as they extend to their fullness. Fingering the scars on Dean's bare chest, his red eyes stop at the amulet that's hanging around his neck and takes hold of it.

"Do you remember that Sam? Do you remember, you gave me that for Christmas when you were 8 years old. Told me that I could have it because our Dad lied to you. Remember?"

Suddenly, as though on cue, Sam's mind begins to recall that event with every detail nailed to a T before reverting back to normal, his fangs vanishing into his gums and his eyes returning to the beautiful hazel ones that Dean fell in love with, "Dean? What's happening?"

"Enough of this! Sam drain him of his life's blood now!" Dracula commands, his face in full vampire mode.

Remembering what happened to him before he succumbed to Dracula's bite, Sam wastes no time and rips the bonds that hold Dean before helping him to his feet. Josh stands defensively in front of Dracula who pushes him aside, a pissed-off grin on his face, "Oh Sam, after all I was willing to do for you, you still choose your cocky brother over me? Me, who could've given you everything you ever wanted!"

Sam, now protecting Dean from what Dracula's about to lay on them, stands forward, "I now _have_ everything I ever wanted and I told you before that I would rather die than live for eternity with you."

Dracula puts his hands up in a "I give up" gesture, "Fine, if that's what you want, so be it. You shall die together as fate intended, Josh kill them both. At least I'll get some satisfaction feeding on the lovely lady upstairs." As he disappears, Josh leaps onto the brothers as they all go down together.

Now back in vampire mode but in full control, Sam pushes Josh off, sending him hard into the wall, causing quite a dent in the process. Helping themselves to their feet Dean grabs hold of Sam, "Sam, go after him and protect Scott!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Me and my _good_ friend here are gonna have a little talk, man-to-man! Now go!" Dean orders, shoving Sam in the direction of the stairs just before Josh climbs to his feet, his teeth glaring and his body in offensive mode, "Let's dance, bitch!"

Hearing the tussle going on downstairs, Sam hurries up the stairs in no time at all and catches Dracula just about to bite down on Scott's exposed neck before he shouts to him, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it _Sammy_? You going to stop me?"

"Took the words right out my mouth!"

Sam lunges himself onto Dracula as they roll over Scott but thanks to Dracula's superior speed, he manages to overcome Sam and hurls him across the room. Landing on the dresser Sam flips back up and takes another chance at him, this time up-close-and-personal, swinging with a hard left and right and showing off a few uppercuts but Dracula proves to be the better as he dodges the attacks swiftly before flipping Sam onto the floor. Before he can get up though Dracula steps on his chest, Sam gasps at the sudden pressure, "I've been alive for 300 years, do you really think an abomination like yourself can defeat someone like me?"

He then grabs him by the scruff of the neck and throws him across the room, this time landing right next to the shirt that holds the silver knife that Sam concealed there earlier that day. Coughing up blood from the sudden impact with the floor Sam reaches out and pulls the shirt towards him and grips the knife, even though it burns through his skin because of his present condition. He winces quietly so Dracula can't suspect his intentions.

"Goodbye Sam, we could've been beautiful together," Dracula informs walking proudly towards Sam, who's now on all fours, not having the faintest idea what he's about to do. As he grabs Sam by the shoulder, Sam turns and lunges at him so fast that it takes a moment for the ancient vampire to realize that he has a silver knife plunged in his heart.

"Ugh!" Dracula gurgles as his blood seeps slowly from the wound and slumps to his knees as Sam crawls away, holding onto his hand with the vicious burnt mark he got from holding the knife. The vampire looks down at it and ensues on pulling it out, until suddenly a shot's fired, the silver bullet going right through his forehead, killing him.

Sam twirls round to see Dean holding his chest and aiming his Colt 1911 out in front of him, "Not this time," he says to Dracula before securing the gun in the back of his jeans. He then rushes to Sam's side, kneeling down and feeling him all over to check for any injuries, "Are you okay Sammy?" He then fixes his hand on his soft cheek as Sam gives off a comforting smile, "I'm fine Dean. Go help Scott."

Agreeing with him with a nod he pats Sam in the shoulder and attends to Scott who's glad that finally somebody's freed her from the ropes, "Thank you Dean, much appreciated really."

Rubbing her wrists and ankles she slowly stands up, eyeing the decomposing body of Dracula before turning her attention to Sam, who's standing up, and immediately pulls out her gun, her eyes wide with shock, "Get behind me! He's still one of them!"

Before she could make a fatal mistake Dean grabs the gun and aims it away from his brother, holding onto Scott whilst trying to calm her down, "It's alright Detective, everything's fine! He's back to normal!"

Moving from Dean's grip and readjusting herself she lowers her gun and looks puzzled, "How is everything alright! He's been bitten! Ain't he still a vampire?" She asks Dean, before turning around and whispering, "I can't believe I just said that!" to herself.

"It's true," Sam replies, his hands up surrendering, "Once you kill the vampire that bit you, your body returns to its original state if they didn't consume all your blood at the time of the "sucking"." He tries to ease the last word into not making it sound like sex but he flushes a bit at the sound of it.

"So that means Joshua's - ?" She asks, slowly holstering her weapon before Dean interjects, "Back to being dead, yeah."

"Oh," Scott replies simply before easing down a little now that she knows that she's not in any danger.

"So, what happens now Detective? Are ya going to throw us in jail?" Dean asks, showing off his trademark smirk which Sam reckons he uses to get himself out of trouble.

Scott actually laughs, something that the Winchesters never seen her do before, seeing as she appeared cold and to-the-point when they first met, "Please Dean, call me Azalea. And no, I'm not going to throw you both in jail. I see now that you've got nothing to do with this, except hunt this things of course."

"So, _Azalea_, ya just gonna let us go?" Dean enquires, a puzzling look smacked on his face as she passes the two, "As simple as that but you two best hurry, less I change my mind." She now stands at the doorway with her hands firmly on her hips.

Sam and Dean look at each other before looking back at Azalea before they quickly decide to take her on her offer, "Thank you so much Azalea. We can't thank you enough," Sam then takes her hand and gently shakes it before leaving with Dean following behind.

Still standing in the doorway Azalea gazes back at Dracula and huffs in exhaustion, "I'm not up for this kind of crap," before leaving the corpse to the coroners when they arrive.

Outside Sam and Dean are hurrying to the Impala, both holding on to their wounds as they both climb inside in which Dean immediately starts the engine. Revving it up, Dean puts it into gear and looks at his brother, trademark smirk on his face, "So? Are you in the mood to do the "thing" you promised to me?" He raises his eyebrows up and down, hinting at Sam at what he's getting at.

Finally giving in he smiles back, "I think a certain "someone" deserves it, let's just hurry before I change my mind." He then leans his arm against the window, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger to ease the headache that he's just getting.

"Alright, no time to waste!" Dean exclaims, as he roars the engine and thunders down the quiet street, disappearing down one of the side roads just before several wailing police cars arrive at the scene. 


	10. Chapter 9

It has been a long day for the Winchester boys; first Sam unwittingly follows his vision which then leads him into getting captured by the very person they were hunting for, Count Dracula who _was_ going by the alias of Vincent Prince. Then Dean gets arrested and spends several hours in jail after his interrogation, which didn't end well, until some _thing_ helps him escape in order to save his brother.

Who was this being? Was it a demon? Does it have dealings with Lilith? Or does it have an entirely different agenda? Or maybe it does want to help the brothers, as they are in so need of it at the moment.

Anyway, after Dean left the police station he headed straight to where Dracula was residing and, after a fight with his slave Joshua, being tied up in a chair and witnessing Sam becoming a vampire briefly, the brothers manage to kill Dracula and save the "girl", Detective Azalea Scott, who was so kind as to let them go!

Now back at the hotel room Dean's waiting anxiously for his little brother to come out of the bathroom so he can perform the "thing" he's always wanted him to do ever since he first suggested it to him…

"Come on Sammy!" He yells from the bed, in which he's laid out on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet touching the headboard, in only his boxers as he continues to wait.

Finally leaving the bathroom and hearing the toilet flush, Sam, who's also clad in boxers, appears with several bottles of oils in his hand and gestures them to him, "Okay Dean, which one would you like?"

Dean turns to the side and shrugs, "Does it matter? Just get with the massaging already!" He shouts but in a playful kind of way.

"Alright, alright, keep those boxers on!" Sam retorts, looking at the bottles he had in his hand. _Soothing Strawberry, Japanese Spa or Calming Cherry Blossom?_ Seeing as Dean in an aggravating mood, Sam decides to go with the _Calming Cherry Blossom_. Dropping the other back into the bathroom sink, worrying about them later, Sam slowly climbs onto the bed and sits on Dean's ass, hearing him groan under his weight.

"What is it Dean? Can't take the pressure?" Sam smiles as he pops the bottle cap and squeezes the contents lightly onto his brother's exposed back.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Now that they've settled themselves Sam, still sitting on Dean's behind, places the bottle on the bedside table when he's squirted enough and begins rubbing it all over his back. He starts at the top, soothing out Dean's tense shoulder muscles as he hears several clicks, the sound of moaning suggesting he's doing it just right.

"So Dean," Sam begins still massaging, "How did you manage to get out of jail anyways?"

Dean, who's falling for the rhythmic rubs from his brother's warm hands, tries his best to reply given his current situation, "Hmm, promise you'll…(moan)…just listen for…(groan)…a change?"

Sam leans down and gently kisses the back of Dean's neck, staying there for a while before whispering into his ear, "I promise."

Returning to his massaging Sam rubs down to the lower back muscle, allowing Dean to continue, "Well, I don't know exactly."

"You don't know?" Sam butts in, stopping his massaging to look down at Dean, "What kind of stupid-assed answer is that? How can you not know how you escaped?"

"Sam," Dean yells but not loudly, turning himself round just enough so he's looking up at him, "I'm trying to explain here."

"Alright, sorry. Lie back down."

Doing as he's told Dean lies back down, his chin against his folded arms as he continues his explanation along with Sam's soothing massage, "Anyway, I felt this "presence" within the room. I couldn't see it, only hear it, and it seemed to know who I was and who you were. I don't completely understand it but it could stop time and that's how I managed to escape," As if knowing what Sam's going to ask next, he speaks before he can ask the question, "And no, I don't know what _it_ is. It could've been anything."

"Guess we'll never know now, will we?" Sam interjects, a dimpled smile forming on his face, a satisfying crack which eases Dean's pain a bit.

"I dunno. I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that suggests that we may be seeing it again."

Having soothed out his aches and pains Sam allows Dean to turn himself over before placing his knees on either side of him and sitting slowly onto his stomach. Dean holds him by his thighs, the silver ring on his right ring finger gives off a cold sensation as he rubs it in a circular motion.

"Let's not fret about it tonight. We've been through a lot today and I think I answer for the both of us when I say we should get into bed and get as much sleep as we possibly can."

"That's sounds like a great idea, Sammy," Dean manages to speak, too tired from his massage to even move as his little brother helps swerve him round and under the covers. Climbing in next to him in the double bed, Sam turns off the bedside lamp, as Dean does likewise, before placing a long, soft kiss on his brother's lips, not really wanting to move away but alas he must, if they want any sleep tonight.

"Goodnight Dean, I love you," Sam whispers to him before resting his head on Dean's chest, listening out for the soft beating of his heart.

Dean places a hand on Sam's head, "Likewise," is all he can muster out as they both eventually fall asleep, the scent of the massaging oil drifting nicely around the room.

Although, unbeknownst to the Winchester boys, the exact same presence that Dean felt in the police station's silently watching them from outside the window, the sound of large wings flapping before it eventually flies away into the Moon-lit night.

* * *

A/N: I know this is pretty short but I'm pretty whacked and this is all I can come up with. I was hoping to have a sex scene to end this chapter but I'm too tired and I can't think straight.

But don't worry, I'll more than make up to it in the next episode, **I promise!** xxx


End file.
